


Let me tell you about my assistant

by Amorous_Flammetta



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (2020)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Boss/Employee Relationship, Bottom Stone, Desk Sex, Enthusiastic Consent, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, Hair-pulling, Kissing, Love Bites, M/M, Not Beta Read, Office Sex, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Rough Sex, Service Top Robotnik, Shameless Smut, Smut, Stobotnik, Tenderness, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:14:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23613604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amorous_Flammetta/pseuds/Amorous_Flammetta
Summary: Doctor Robotnik takes some time to appreciate his assistant, both verbally and physically. Agent Stone enthusiastically sets the pace for their session.This whole fic is basically just sex and we start right in it!
Relationships: Dr. Eggman | Dr. Robotnik & Agent Stone, Dr. Eggman | Dr. Robotnik/Agent Stone
Comments: 12
Kudos: 141





	Let me tell you about my assistant

**Author's Note:**

> Hello dear readers,  
> Back at it again with more Stobotnik! I hope you enjoy this fic. I've been a little out of rhythm lately and have a bunch of fics in the works, but have struggled to be creatively productive the past week. Hoping to finish up some more soon! In this one, we dive right into the explicit sexual content, so strap yourselves in!  
> On another note, I finally joined Discord - tell me, friends, are there any Stobotnik channels I should know about?
> 
> Sordidly yours,  
> Amorous Flammetta

“Let me tell you about my assistant,” Doctor Robotnik said, his voice an alluring and dangerous shade of quiet.

Agent Stone made only a small strangled sound in reply.

“Oh, nonsense,” Robotnik said quietly, teasingly, “I want to tell you all about him. Don’t you want to hear _all_ about my assistant?”

“Y-yes, Doctor,” Stone said, clearly concentrating very hard on his words.

“He’s wonderful,” the Doctor continued in a low voice.

Stone made another little choked sound and felt the familiar butterflies in his stomach.

“Very bright, he is,” Robotnik continued in a voice that was soft and casual, “Never makes mistakes on his paperwork.”

The Agent breathed heavily into the crook of his elbow. He was currently bent over his own desk, arms on his workspace, ass in the air. Robotnik was slowly, carefully pistoning one finger in and out of his hole, enjoying every little sound he was making. 

“He’s _always_ on time. Never late,” Robotnik said, and Stone didn’t have to see him to know the devious quirk of his eyebrow, “Are you going to cum on time for me tonight, Stone?”

“ _Yes!_ ” came his hushed exclamation in reply.

He felt a second finger prodding along with the first one. From behind him, he heard Robotnik give a satisfied rumble. Stone felt his cheeks coloring and pushed his face harder into the crook of his arm. 

“He makes sure I never run out of the supplies I need,” he murmured, “And he never takes a wrong answer from any government imbecile… Isn’t that right?”

“Mmhmm,” Stone said, biting his bottom lip and closing his eyes tightly. 

If the perfect rhythm of the Doctor’s fingers didn’t get him off, the praise would. He had said that he would cum on time. He couldn’t go back on his word now, even when the fingers inside him started to carefully scissor. 

“He’s witty,” Robotnik crooned, “it’s one of my favorite things about him. He’s quick and funny, always right on the mark with his humor. He’s just good like that.”

The Agent lifted his face from his elbow slightly for air. He was so hot. Absolutely burning. He was only naked from the waist down, still wearing his jacket, shirt, and tie. He was desperate to take those off, and hoped that the Doctor would take his clothes off as well. He wanted to see him.

“Oh, and he makes a _damn_ good cup of coffee,” Robotnik said with emphasis, “Sweet, just like he is.”

Stone pushed his chest harder against the desk when he felt the third finger, the sweet stretch of it. Everything was so slick, so pleasurable. he ached for more.

“And he’s handsome,” the Doctor said, easing his third finger into the Agent’s quivering heat, “So very _attractive_ to me.”

Stone squeezed his eyes tightly shut, bucking back only slightly. Here he felt the Doctor’s free hand lightly rest on the small of his back.

“Oh, god,” Stone droned out quietly, each compliment setting him ablaze just that much more.

“He’s so good to me,” Robotnik said, barely above a whisper, feeling Stone clench around his fingers, “And I want to be good to him.”

Just then, the Doctor strategically brushed his prostate with a long, dexterous finger. It was not an accident.

“Oh!” the Agent gasped underneath him.

“I want to be sweet to him,” the Doctor said, brushing again, feeling Stone’s light spasm underneath him.

“Doc, _please_ ,” he said desperately.

“I want to take care of him,” Robotnik said with reverence and another perfect movement of his fingers.

The Agent felt his knees trembling. He didn’t know how much more he could take. He felt Robotnik slowly easing his fingers out. It was almost time. Next, the other hand moved to his hip. Stone looked over his shoulder at the Doctor. The older man was arrested at the sight of the Agent, his liquid eyes, his flushed face. Stone stared back at Robotnik, at his handsome face, his flickering eyes. 

“Are you ready, Stone?” he asked seriously, licking his lips, “Are you ready for me to take care of you?”

“Yes, Doc,” he replied, “ _Please_.”

The Doctor backed up slightly, signaling subtly for Stone to stand up and face him. He took hold of the Agent’s necktie and pulled him in for a languid kiss. Stone surrendered entirely, only vaguely aware of his aching cock pressing against his boss’s leg. Robotnik, however, was acutely aware. He moved forward, encouraging the Agent backward until he was sitting on the desk.

Robotnik eyed him carefully before sitting in Stone’s chair, wheeling himself between the younger man’s legs. His bare hands teased up and down the tensed muscle of the Agent’s thighs. The Doctor took one of Stone’s hands and put it on the back of his own head. The Agent felt Robotnik’s closely shorn nape under his palm. He shivered, knowing what was coming next. 

“Show me what you want,” Robotnik said, before leaning down to lightly lick across his flushed cockhead, “Use your hands, Stone. Guide me.”

The Agent drew in a harsh breath as he watched Robotnik bow his head and take his cock into his mouth. Stone leaned back and braced himself on the desk, placing one palm flat on the surface behind him. With his other hand, he set the Doctor in a languid rhythm, savoring the distinct, practiced wet heat of his mouth.

“That’s so good,” Stone whimpered, intoxicated at the sight before him.

Robotnik allowed his partner to control the pace and relaxed his throat, taking him entirely. As always, the smell and taste of Stone almost had him reeling. The Doctor opened his eyes just in time to watch Stone’s head slip back, his mouth hanging open slightly. Robotnik felt a hot pang go straight through him at the sight. 

Stone reached up and began loosening his tie with one hand, letting it hang as he unbuttoned his shirt. Robotnik’s hungry eyes roved over his chest, his torso, everything as it was gradually exposed to him. Once unbuttoned, Stone’s hand returned to the desk, bracing himself into a leaned-back posture.

He felt Robotnik’s hand travel up from his thigh, over his hip, moving up his stomach. Stone shivered at his touch. The hand settled on his chest, applying gentle pressure. Robotnik reveled in the feeling of Stone’s smooth skin against his palm. Stone looked down at him, a beautiful mess, breathing heavily, eyes communicating only need.

“Stop, Doc, stop,” he gasped, letting go of the back of Robotnik’s head, “It’s too good. It's too much. You're gonna make me cum. I want to wait.”

The Doctor looked up at him warmly as he stood, wheeling the chair off behind him carelessly. He reached up and pushed Stone’s shirt and jacket off his shoulders, helping him maneuver out of his clothes. Stone’s hand immediately moved to Robotnik’s shoulders, holding tightly to him. He leaned forward and kissed the Agent along his clavicle, palms roaming lightly over his torso, eliciting shivers. 

“Take your clothes off,” Stone breathed.

The Doctor had already shed his long coat, and began quickly and meticulously removing his clothes. The Agent watched as the Doctor tossed his shirt onto the chair behind him, exposing his long, lean body. He made quick work of everything else and stepped toward Stone again. He held him by the shoulders and pushed him onto his back on the desk. 

Stone sighed, settling onto his back easily. 

“I’m going to take care of you,” Robotnik reiterated, planting a kiss on his throat.

Stone squirmed underneath him.

“I’m going to make you feel good,” the Doctor continued, kissing him in the center of his chest.

“Doc,” Stone whimpered, rising to his touch.

“And I’m going to do it,” he began, leaving a trail of kisses down the younger man’s stomach, “because you deserve it.”

The Agent cried out softly and arched his back, the Doctor’s praise beginning to do him in again. 

Robotnik straightened back up, reaching for the nearby lube and spreading it on his hard cock. Stone watched him carefully, seeing a little shiver go through his body. Once slicked, the Doctor held his cock in one hand to line himself up with Stone’s hole. The Agent felt his blunt cockhead nudging against him.

“Mmmm,” he hummed, feeling Robotnik’s arms looping under his thighs. 

The Doctor looked carefully at Stone as he breeched his body. His lips were slightly parted in a brilliant white smile, eyebrows raised over closed eyes. The Agent looked awash in pure bliss. To say otherwise would’ve been untrue. Stone’s fingers curled tightly around the edge of the desk, letting out a long breath at the fantastic, familiar stretch of the Doctor’s cock.

“Oh, _fuck_ ,” he whispered, “It feels so good.”

Robotnik smiled down at him, looking at his happily closed eyes, his overwhelmed face. 

“It’s going to get better, too,” he said with a little grunt as he bottomed out.

“Mmm,” Stone moaned, relaxing back onto the desk, his hands uncurling from the edge.   
He felt the Doctor’s skin against his – a sensation that had been one of his favorites. He had always longed for Robotnik’s gloveless touch, and now that he had it, he was pleased that the enjoyment of it never wore off. He felt Robotnik’s thighs against his ass, his hands supporting the backs of his calves. 

“How do you feel?” the Doctor asked quietly. 

Stone considered his options, but before he could pick something fun or dirty, the truth slipped out.

“Cared for,” he replied, eyes still softly closed.

He heard Robotnik make a small sound of agreement before asking “Are you ready?”

“Yeah,” Stone continued, dreamily. 

The Doctor began moving his hips, only slightly back and forth, rocking them both. His breathing was a little harsh, holding back just how badly he wanted to fuck his partner. 

_Slowly_ , he admonished himself.

He tightened his grip slightly on Stone’s calves supporting the weight of his legs.

“You feel so good,” Robotnik said, now rocking just a bit deeper. 

Stone opened his eyes and looked up at him. He looked completely happy. Beyond happy with the situation at hand – he just seemed happy with every aspect of his life. The Doctor could detect no lingering worry or strife anywhere in his body language. He let his hips do the work for the moment and allowed his mind to wander.

He never thought that this would be his life. He had never imagined himself having a partner. This was largely for two reasons: he didn’t think that anybody would be willing to put up with him, and he didn’t want to be slowed down. When he had first met Agent Stone, on the very first day of his employment in the lab, he didn’t think that in a thousand years that he would come to tick both of those boxes. The Agent had put up with him beautifully since day one and never slowed him down. Quite the opposite, in fact – Stone kept him on track and often expedited his productivity across the board. 

Nights like tonight, when he would lavish praise on the beautiful young man, were necessary in his eyes. Stone deserved praise, and he felt that perhaps it could atone for his often boorish behavior toward him before they were an item. Stone, of course, had never forgiven him because he had never thought there was anything to forgive. The Agent attested that the Doctor had been let down and treated poorly his entire life, so his hostile behavior was natural, if unfortunate. It had taken time and effort to soften Doctor Robotnik, to break down those walls, but Stone never faltered in his belief that it was worth it. 

The Doctor, on the other hand, felt like he would always want to make it up to Stone, to compliment him, to sing his praises until Stone ‘s knees nearly gave out, simply because he deserved it. Now, he looked down at the Agent’s face, at his relaxed, happy expression and couldn’t help but stare. 

“Gorgeous,” Robotnik said, as he looked down at him.

“Doc!” Stone whined, covering his eyes with his forearm, embarrassed.

“It’s true,” he continued, cracking a smile, “It’s scientifically proven.”

“Stop!” the Agent joked, resting his cheek on the desk, “Enough with all the compliments.”

Robotnik leaned forward as far as he could, coaxing Stone’s legs around his waist. He braced himself with one hand on the desk, gently taking Stone’s chin with the other. He turned his face toward him and kissed him. The Agent returned the kiss readily, squirming underneath him at the closeness of their bodies, at the shift of Robotnik’s cock inside of him. The Agent rested his thumbs right at the back of the Doctor’s jawbone on either side, holding him close. The kiss was slow and hungry, tongues and teeth carefully working together. 

The Doctor began to work his hips again in shallow thrusts. Stone moaned into the kiss until they broke apart for air. 

“Can we stay like this?” Stone asked, “Feels deeper.”

Robotnik responded at first with a low growl, then by treating Stone to a few long, deliberate thrusts, nearly all the way out before sliding all the way back in. The gasping sounds the Agent made were like music to his ears.

Robotnik didn’t straighten back up. He stayed hunched over his partner, keeping their bodies close. He set a moderate pace as he slipped one hand behind Stone’s head, lifting it slightly toward the crook of his neck.

“You take my cock so well,” the Doctor rasped, “Take it all, Stone.”

“Doc!” Stone breathed harshly against his neck.

“You’re doing so well,” Robotnik repeated in a strained voice. 

He lifted his head slightly and looked down at the Agent. His eyes were half-lidded, looking pleasure-drunk.

“Faster, Doc, please!” he begged. 

“You want it faster?” Robotnik asked, his voice thick.

“Yes!” Stone replied desperately. 

The Doctor held Stone’s head closer to him and began to thrust into him faster. He felt the Agent arch his body up against his, his erection pressing into his stomach.

“Good?” Robotnik asked through clenched teeth.

“Yeah!” Stone gasped, holding tighter to his shoulders. 

“Fuck, Stone, you feel so good,” Robotnik growled.

Stone surrendered to the feeling, relaxing his neck, allowing the Doctor to cradle his head in his hand. The space between their bodies felt superheated, the air felt cooler around his face. Robotnik was going all in with deep, quick thrusts until he switched the rhythm, adding a long, slow, lingering one every now and then. Stone was sure he had never felt so good before, a thought that crossed his mind every time they were intimate. 

He eased Stone’s head down on to the table, feeling his arms loosening around his shoulders. The Agent looked up at him carefully, noting his set jaw, the look pleasure bordering on anguish in his eyes. Robotnik was caught between giving himself over to the feeling and intense concentration. He wanted to make sure that he made Stone feel good. 

“Harder!” Stone gasped, writhing helplessly underneath him.

Robotnik took this as a cue to absolutely pound him. He reached underneath Stone and scooped him up under his shoulders. The Doctor grunted with his exertions and Stone cried out in his arms, high pitched and wanting. 

“Pull my hair,” Stone begged, his voice thin.

Robotnik growled as he reached up and tugged the Agent’s head back, baring his neck. Stone let out a desperate whine at the tight grip in his hair. Robotnik’s strokes were an onslaught, hard and deep and savage. Stone's felt the telltale tightening in his stomach, drawing closer to the brink of his climax. He felt a pleasant burn at the back of his scalp where his hair was being held.

“Oh, fuck! Oh, _Fuck_!” he gasped.

The Doctor looked up at him with burning eyes before lunging for his sensitive neck. Stone let out a strangled scream as he felt the rough kiss at the juncture of his neck and shoulder. He dug his fingernails hard into his partner’s shoulders, holding on for dear life at this point.   
Robotnik barely felt the sting of the Agent’s strong grip on his back. Instead, he focused on sucking hard at his neck, tugging the soft skin with his teeth, ensuring that he would leave a nice mark for his lover to consider later. He knew Stone loved it when he left marks.

“Doc! Yes!” Stone cried, urging him on.

He got a growl in return. Robotnik’s thrusts were so hard that the desk was scooting little by little across the floor underneath them. He felt Stone’s legs tighten around his waist. He came up for air, admiring his handiwork on his partner’s neck, a fierce little mark already blooming. The Doctor gave a particularly hard thrust at the sight of it.

“ _Mine_ ,” he hissed, lifting Stone’s head again to pull him into a starved kiss.

The Agent went willingly, having surrendered completely to the pleasure that Robotnik was giving him. He kissed back as best as he could, caught up in the feeling of Robotnik’s cock hitting him just right and the warm burn of the mark on his neck. He felt as though he were drowning in pleasure. 

Robotnik suddenly pulled away from in the kiss, hair falling into his eyes, a disheveled mess of desire. He looked at Stone was overcome eyes.

“I’m yours, Stone,” he gasped, “All yours. Whatever you want.”

“I’m gonna cum!” Stone gasped at his words, his eyes rolling back slightly. 

“Hold on,” Robotnik gently commanded. Stone obediently tightened his arms around his shoulders. 

With one hand, he held Stone’s head close to his own shoulder, with the other, he reached between them and took hold of his erection. Between the sweat of their bodies and a surprising amount of pre-cum, there was no need for additional lubricant. The Doctor began to stroke him in time with his frenzied thrusts, squeezing just right. 

“That’s it!” Stone encouraged, "Oh, god, just like that!" He almost didn’t recognize the voice as his own.

“Yeah?” Robotnik gritted, hunching his shoulders forward. He was close, too.

“Yes, Doc!” the Agent cried, arching up against him, pitching his head back in his grasp.

“I’m close, baby,” Robotnik said, a special term of endearment saved for when he was particularly overcome.

With that, Stone’s gasps reached a scorching crescendo and he bucked into the Doctor’s fist feeling like he might lose consciousness as his orgasm overtook him. He was aware of the hot spatter of his cum onto his own skin, lots of it. Robotnik felt it as well, sticking to his stomach, burning droplets on his chest. His last few thrusts were sharp and syncopated, emptying himself into Stone and vaguely aware of the guttural sounds he was making. 

The next thing the Doctor knew, he was pinning Stone to the desk under the weight of his prone body, breathing heavily. He was next aware of the fact that the Agent was running his fingers through his hair. He gave raising his head a second thought and instead pressed gentle kisses to Stone’s chest.

“Baby,” he said quietly, earning a soft sound from his partner, “Baby, how do you feel?”

Here he lifted his head curiously and wearily to see Stone with his head resting on the desk. He could make out an expression of bliss and exhaustion.

“No words for it,” the younger man replied dreamily, still catching his breath.

The Doctor rested his head again for a few moments. They both collected themselves slowly, Robotnik heaving himself up first, gently pulling his softening cock out and trying his luck on his unsteady legs. He looked over at Stone again, who looked so good flat on his back on his desk, legs spread and hanging over the edge. 

“You look thoroughly debauched,” Robotnik said with a little chuckle.

Stone slowly sat up, stretching his back, folding his arms behind his head. Robotnik openly admired his body. 

“I could say the same,” Stone said, getting up a bit easier than the Doctor, but perhaps just as unsteady on his feet, “Let’s go to bed.”

Robotnik smiled and nodded, putting his arm around Stone and leading him off through the lab to his quarters. They stood in each others arms just beyond the threshold.

“Shower?” Robotnik asked him.

“Can it wait til morning?” Stone asked, leaning up on his toes to press a kiss to his partner’s cheek, “I'm wiped. I really want to get into bed. I’ll clean up real quick.”

It wasn’t unusual for Robotnik to collapse into bed straight from the lab, sometimes streaked in mess from a machine he had been working on, so this was not at all out of place. 

“Okay. Do you want anything to eat? Something to drink?” the Doctor asked.

“Scotch, please,” Stone said sweetly, as he let go and walked off to the bathroom to clean up.

Robotnik leered at his backside as he went and then padded off into the kitchen. He would give Stone the luxury of having the whole bathroom to himself. He ran cool water in the sink and soaked a dish rag to wipe his face. He wrung it out and ran the water hot, soaking it and gently scrubbing the remnants of Stone’s spend stuck to his chest and torso. He reveled in the feeling of the warm rag on his skin, and shivered at the arousing sight of Stone's semen on his body.

Meanwhile, Stone splashed water on his face and stood back to admire the mark on his neck in the mirror. He ghosted his fingers over the tender spot. It was already going purple at the center. He smiled.

 _I’m all yours, Doc,_ he thought.

Back in the kitchen, Robotnik gulped down a glass of water and prepared a scotch for Stone. He had his favorite kind, pouring it carefully over a single ice cube. He poured an extra finger of liquor, because he knew they would share. He rummaged in the freezer, having the idea that they would both feel better in the morning if they ate something now. In the end, he couldn’t countenance the idea. He was too drained. In the end, he took only the glass of scotch and a glass of water off to the bedroom. 

When he entered the room, he saw Stone lying in bed, looking positively radiant. The sheets were pulled only to his waist, treating Robotnik to a view of his toned brown skin. His arms were behind his head, wearing a relaxed and pleased look on his face. 

“Hi,” he said, grinning from the bed.

“Hello,” Robotnik said, sitting down on the edge of the bed and handing his partner the scotch. 

Stone took it gratefully and had a little drink, sighing as the familiar burn travelled down his throat. He closed his eyes and settled back against the pillows. Robotnik set the glass of water on the nightstand and climbed fully into bed, getting under the sheets from the hips down.

“I never finished telling you about my assistant,” he said, rolling onto his side and propping himself up on one elbow.

“Doc, not this again,” Stone said, laughing slightly.

“Yes, this again,” he said, taking the scotch from Stone for a taste before handing it back.

“Ok,” Stone said with an amused eye roll.

“I love him,” Robotnik said quietly, leaning closer, his eyes communicating only honesty, “I love him and I want him to know it.”

“He loves you, too,” the Agent said genuinely, suppressing a shiver as Robotnik kissed the blooming mark on his neck, “I love you.”

The Doctor settled in close, resting his head on Stone’s chest and intertwining his leg with his. For a long time he listened to his partner’s heartbeat, feeling him periodically lifting the glass to his lips. Robotnik savored the comfortable silences between them. He felt Stone’s free hand twine into his hair again. He sighed.

“Stone, was tonight good?” he asked sheepishly, “I wasn’t too rough?”

Stone chuckled softly.

“Doc, it was great,” he assured, “If it had gotten too rough, I would’ve used the safe word.”

“Mmhmm,” Robotnik mused, his hand tracing patterns lightly on the skin of the Agent’s stomach.

“I mean it,” Stone assured, “But I never have to use it, the safe word. You know my thresholds.”

The Doctor smiled and squeezed Stone lightly. 

“Come up here,” Stone said.

Robotnik gladly heaved his tired body up. He knew his back would hurt tomorrow from the vigor of their session, but that would be tomorrow’s problem. He was back up on one elbow, eye to eye with his lover again.

“I trust you more than anyone else,” Stone said softly, pressing his forehead to the Doctor’s.  
Robotnik smiled and closed his eyes, giving Stone a moment to admire his lashes before kissing him on the tip of his nose.

“I trust you to take care of me,” Stone said quietly, “And you do. You always do.”

Robotnik grinned genuinely, kissing Stone's lips briefly, faintly tasting scotch.

“Because you deserve it,” he replied before pulling them both back down into bed. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again,  
> I hope you all enjoyed this sweet little smut with feelings fic. I hope to be back soon with some more sordid, raunchy, and otherwise debaucherous content for you all soon!  
> Stay safe - take care of yourself and others in these strange times.
> 
> Sordidly yours,  
> Amorous Flammetta


End file.
